User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Teaser
= God Eater Next = The office wasn't that big, but that it didn't need to be. Inside was a table with a man sitting behind it on a somewhat uncomfortable looking chair, his features covered mostly by darkness. Before him sat a girl on another uncomfortable chair. She wore the garment given to all freshly enrolled Fenrir Cadets. Aside that she had a hood pulled over her head, hiding her face undearneath it. And while it wasn't quite following the regulations, noone dared to voice it to her. Her height would be around 160 Cm, should she be standing. "So, do you know why were you summoned?" The man leaned forward, his lower arms getting exposed as they left the shadow he hid inside. The higher end officiers suit covered them, and on his right arm a battered looking Control Armlet was seen. "Of course! You owe me exactly 579.000 Fenrir Credits." The girls voice sounded clear and loud. "Excuse me?" Although the shadows hid the features of the officier, the girl imagined surprise overcoming him. Apparently this wasn't the response he anticipated, but that wouldn't deter her. "As a breach of contract that is the amount of Fenrir Credits you owe me. I've already fined Matthias for 550.000 Fenrir Credits. You on the other hand has to buy a copy of the Oracle Bullet and fill out a confidentiality conctract." As she explained the situation, the officier finally understood what is this about. Although he wasn't informed about a confidentiality contract over the Oracle Bullet and it's technology, he knew that the girl was an expert in creating and modifying existing Bullets. "I see... However, I doubt that Matthias will have that amount of Credits to pay off this breach of conduit." The officier drew back one of his arms and rubbed his chin with it. Heck, even veteran God Eaters took years to amass such an amount of Credits, and Matthias was just a beginner, sure he did have a few months experience above the girl, but... Tops he had 100.000 Credits, including everything worth he owned. "Then all his assets will be liquified, if that won't be enough then his God Arc is confiscated and treated as sealed until the debt is paid off. Even if that means he has to work extra as the shame of the God Eaters without having access to a God Arc. Even if it took years to finish reimbursement." Without showing any remorse for such a claim she stated her aim. "How about I cover for Matthias' share? It was on my orders that he had to breach the contract sealed with you." The officier revealed the truth about why the Recruit had to go trough such a situation, while rubbing his forehead. This wasn't what he expected from this meeting at all... "In that case, 2.000.000 Fenrir Credits will be fined additonally for forcing subordinates into submission. Not knowing about the law doesn't make you except from it. You will have to pay the 550.000 Credits of Matthias along with your 579.000 Credits aswell. I don't need to repeat myself should you be unable to pay the reimbursement, your assets will be liquified instead." She didn't even bother considering the reasoning why it happened, and directed her claim at the officier. "Allright." The officier sighed in defeat, over 3.000.000 Fenrir Credits will soon leave his pockets and wander to this girl. While he was at fault for causing such trouble, it was still a great loss, as it took him over 12 years to amass such an amount. Though he had currently slightly under 5.000.000 Credits, it pained him to lose so much in such a short notice. "Anything else?" The girl stood up even before asking, but the officier sighed again. "No, you can send him in." Once again he rubbed his forehead and sent the girl off. The thought of having a conversation after all this is settled with Matthias went trough the mind of the officier, aswell as putting him trough a harsh training regiment once all this concludes. "Sir?" A gigantic figure entered the door the small girl just left a few seconds ago. And you can take gigantic literally, the man had to bow down to enter the frame of the door as his height according to his data was 241 cm. Not to mention that the Fenrir Cadet suit which had been specially made for him made him was a bit tight around his chest and arms, giving the impression that they could rip at any moment should he decide to strain his muscles. "Come on. Do you know why were you summoned?" The officier gazed at the man, and withhold his offer to give him a seat, he wouldn't fit inside anyways. "Because the incident yesterday, no doubt." Though he decided just to sit down on the ground, the mans height was still over the officiers. "I can't deny the fact." The officier remembered the report of the incident and smiled. After all, not anyone can throw a Buster Blade with such a force that it penetrates the walls of the Initiation Room. Especially not, when that someone isn't even linked with a God Arc. "I have resolved myself to accept any form of punishment in return." The man stared down at his arms. Apparently he did regret it. "Punishment? No-no. Nothing such, I would just like to ask you to give a hand to the R&D to manufacture a God Arc for you." The found him pounding on an Aragami bare handed, though he couldn't damage it, the beast was unable to attack him due to getting knocked back constantly. Should such a person gain a matching God Arc, he would definiatelly turn into one of the best. And although apparently, a high level of match was found, something forced him to get rid of the God Arc before the worst case scenario happens. Which was even more interesting. The God Arc they had tried to link him with had a synchronization rate of 89%, which in normal cases worked just fine. However, he felt it somehow that it won't do good. That he needed to get rid of it fast. That's why he was needed here. "So I just have to work with the Techies? I'll do my best." The officier's line of thoughts was broken by this, as the man reassured him of cooperation. "Techies? Well, that's all. Will you send her in?" The officier chuckled at the term the man used and nodded in agreement. Well, two down, and two to go. "Hello there Sierra." After the giant left, another small person entered. Wearing the same Fenrir Cadet uniform as the previous two had. She has a golden-reddish short bobbed haircut, and green eyes. Her height is slightly over 150 Cm, and apparently a bit timid. "I know your situation. And I also know how hard you're pushing it. Don't." The officier gestured towards the seat right in front of him, and the girl nodded. He also knew that she is unable to speak, due to some trauma she received as a small child. "Right now, you are the third candidate for the Prime Squadron. Still, your reckless attitude will not be allowed. I understand your drive to move forward, however if you break down at a crucial moment, not only you but the entire team will be jeopardized." Sierra's eyes went wide as she heard that information. She was hard working, exceptionally committed to becoming better to such a degree that it was consuming her literally. And that will not do good in the long run for her, that is why the officier decided to warn her. "In short what I ask you is the following. Every night before returning to rest check in with the doctor, also after any Mission or Training you undergo. Your inauguration wasn't entirely withouth a hitch as you know, so you need to check up even more than a normal God Eater." According to the report he read, she had a meager 5% chance for success when she applied. It is sort of a miracle that it went trough, and even once when she did succeeded and overcame the injection of Oracle Cells, she did enter a comatose state for a few weeks. Sierra lowered her head, and clutched the Control Armlet on the right wrist. She had gone trough so much, and wasn't willing to give up now. "As a recap. If you ever ditch a single medical check-up or show even a slightest sign of overexcertion you'll pulled off the Prime Squad candidates list." Once the gaze of the girl returned towards the officier, he continued. She nodded with affirmation and excitement. Afterall, they are strived to become one of the Prime Squad members, but only four of them will be selected. "You can send in now the last one." With a smile she nodded and left the room, the officier smiled aswell. It felt good to see her so cheerful. "Sup? So, how do you even fire a God Eater?" The last one slamed the door open, and walked in with his arms inside the pockets of the vest. Just like the three before him, the Fenrir Cadet uniform had been his, however the vest he wore had been unbuttoned and a blaring red shirt was seen underneath. He leaned to the opened door and turned his head halfway towards the officier. He was roughly 180 Cm high, short spiky crimson hair, and a mischievous blue eye. "Oh? Where did you get that from?" The officier gave his amusement away, and the boy laughed. "Simple. My personality is not that well matched for this style of work. I'm not going to deny that I can't follow orders." He shrugged and walked to the seat, leaning down and put his legs atop the table. "That was the first thing we learned about you. Just as the second thing was the Crimson Berserker." The officier chuckled, and didn't even try to reprimand him for doing such a thing. It would be useless anyways. The fighting style he did employ was truly one of a berserker, disregarding allies and enemies and giving all in for the kill. "Can't be helped, that's just who I am." Once again the goy just spread his arms and shook his head theatratically. "Good. Well, keep it up. While there is still 4 months left of basic training and the rankings will shift, there is something that you should know. You're currently at the last position to enter the Prime Squad." The officier stiffled the chuckle and encouraged the boy. "R-- Really?! That's nice. Soo... Can I go now? I wanna train." He jumped up instantly, almost falling forward in the haste, and the officier chuckled once again. "Do as you like, you are not really a person to follow orders and regulations anyway." Rubbing his cheecks he saw the boy run off without even hearing him finish the sentence. "True that! See ya!" He leaned back outside from the room, and slammed the door shut before truly running off. "So what do you think, Ripper?" The officier let out a laughter before turning towards the darkness he resided in so far. "How many times do I have to tell you, names Jack." A disgruntled voice reprimanded him. "Jack, the Ripper. So you up for these Rookies?" The officier used the nickname he earned, and could feel the irritation spike inside Jack. "Just Jack, and as a Type 0 myself, I don't think they will prove me a challenge." He grumbled to the officier, and stepped out of the hiding spot. He worse a black cloack over his body hiding the features. As he reached for the door with his right arm it revealed, a lot of bandages around it. "Keep an eye on the Next Type then." The officier warned him before Jack closed the door. --- End of Teaser 2015,05,30 Category:Blog posts